


Kabuto's Song

by Oubeniel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 02:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oubeniel/pseuds/Oubeniel
Summary: He was reborn, but unfortunately, he was not the main character but a villain who would be defeated by the two brothers as a testament to their affection. "All my paths lead to death," he thought. "If so, I will destroy all those who want to put me to death!". This is the journey of a normal man to become the world's strongest man in a world full of madness...





	Kabuto's Song

**A disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (it belongs to Kishimoto Masashi).**

**Tags: Rating T for violent.**

.......

The sound of thunder echoed in the space, and the thick black clouds swallowed the rays of the sun, making the surroundings even more gloomy.

Standing in front of that scene, Momochi Katsura's calm gaze gleamed in disgust. The sky rippled the cloud like a wave of layers of the sea, prompting him to recall the day when his whole family swallowed by the big wave of the ocean. It buries the feeling of will in the seabed, feeling stolen everything after only one night, feeling helpless before the power of nature and fear before death makes him struggling to run away from birthplace to enter the mainland.

He hated all that, just as he hated the sky now.

He bowed his head, looked back at his shadow reflecting on the water of the Koi pond, which was the face of a man in his forties black hair had a little white, the deep eyes of a man spread through many tragedies, but pleasing image destroyed by a long scar from the cheekbone to the jaw.

Katsura reached out the scar stroke the mark marking the day he awoke. Sometimes he will dream that he has returned to the past, living in his sister's laughter and words of love from his parents, that he is still in a peaceful world but not a place of war. A place with only ordinary people instead of magic-filled ninja like the present.

The existence of this scar is like a cruel reminder to him that all good memories are just an illusion. So, those who are closest to him, know about his past do not understand why he kept scar, maybe even he could not understand himself.

"Katsura-san. It's me."

A soft voice behind him cut free thoughts of Katsura

"Come here."

Katsura's low voice sounded.

A young man, no, rather a child suddenly appeared, half-kneeling behind Katsura.

The boy was only about twelve, thirteen years old, his young appearance on his face still had not pulled away, his body was also small and even seemed to be lower than his peers, the white-striped yukata put on his body arbitrarily, revealing his skinny chest.

The long silver-coloured hair to his hips tied into a high-breasted tail, covering his pale face with soft lines like a girl, but the most impressive is deep-cut coloured eyes black like his deep.

"Everything is ready, sir."

He bowed his head and said. Those black eyes showed a sweetly, like a blade hidden in a shell. It seems only when standing in front of Katsura, this arrogant boy shows his best part.

"It will rain."

Katsura suddenly opened his mouth.

"Yes." the boy said when as his hand on wakizashi on his hip, "But your homeland needs to purify once."

"I hate rainstorms."

Katsura said and turned his head, moving towards the door, the young man quickly stood up and followed, not to miss his next words.

"But you're right, rubbish shouldn't exist in my hometown!"

Outside, countless people are waiting.

"So," Katsura's cold gaze grew sharper "Let the rain get bigger!"

The boy's eyes behind him filled with light.

.......

A sudden battle, so much so that the opponent could not react.

It should have been like that.

Katsura was the ninja of the village of Mist, but that was the story of 20 years ago. Now he is a Yakuza, a business owner who holds the economy of Land of Steam.

Although it not's counted as a success, it is enough to make him thrilled, the only one that has trouble is when he wants to return to his hometown in Land of Wave to develop, this place has been a man named Gato took over. He could not remember the first time they conflicted with each other; He just knows they die or win, but now the two sides are still trying to maintain their initial equilibrium.

Because they know, if they declare war, they will suffer very heavy losses.

So at first Katsura was very curious, for reason Gato had been so aggressive, the four sides ambushed his asset like that.

But now he has the answer.

Katsura judged the architecture of the building without a shadow before his eyes, then tilted his head to ask the boy behind him.

"Why, Kabuto?"

Katsura's voice was still low, not showing any anger or emotion.

"Is it because I'm not good enough with you? Or did you forget that I saved your life?"

The smile on the face of the boy still hasn't changed at all, he only came back two steps before answering, "You are a good person, but I have been a spy since the beginning."

The guys behind the boy raised their weapons, but the blade pointed toward Katsura.

"Looks like... I should not believe you."

Katsura sighed, shaking his head.

"Kekuku, Katsura, the first person to save Kabuto is me. He will surely be on the side of me."

According to the laughter of that came from behind, countless shadows appeared to surround Katsura. A man with shiny gelatinous brown hair appeared, black and white tuxedo clothes wrapped his stout body, making him look like a strange penguin.

"I don't think the one who comes after me like that has this opportunity. I just said create an opportunity to lead you to this ambush. And he talks 'yes, sir'. How much money and effort saved. As expected of Kabuto's name."

Referred to as an item, the boy did not appear to upset, just bowing his head respectfully.

"Follow such a person..." Katsura turned, looking regretfully at the boy. "You don't feel uncomfortable?"

"Gato-san has saved me."

Kabuto replied.

"I had wanted to let you be my successor."

Katsura shook his head, he did not have children, nor was he familiar, now even the person closest to him became a traitor.

"Useless words. Go die, Katsura! This world just needs someone like to know like me!"

Gato laughing.

"Really?"

Katsura shook his head and looked at Kabuto, in a look of pity in his eyes. "Unfortunately, you chose the wrong one."

Bang!

Katsura's body flashed, speeding, like a cannon bullet to Kabuto. The boy completely could not react, beaten, beaten against the wall, his eyes were white and fainted.

"What?!" Gato stunned, "You ...?!"

The power that Katsura displayed was the exact opposite of the information Gato know.

"Everyone should have a backup plan."

With just a few hits, Katsura easily defeated the surrounding traitors. He looked straight at Gato and said, "What you see is probably not real. Have you lived long in this world and haven't learned that lesson?"

"Damn it!"

Gato's face was hot, he did not think Katsura would defeat Kabuto like this, he unable to believe that the person before him hid such a formidable force. No matter what, today Gato absolutely cannot let Katsura survive.

"Go ahead for me, definitely kill him!"

Gato shouted.

Katsura frowned, he could hardly confront countless enemies like this.

The fierce battle broke out. Nobody in this small town knows that two organizations can decide the future of this country has declared war.

.......

"Ha —"

The killing ended as quickly as it started. Katsura's foot kicked on Gato's neck. The difference in numbers caused his strength to reduced, his body covered with a bloody wound, but Katsura still smiled, because, he was the winner, "Your ambition... It's too big, Gato-san. "

"Please ... I'm very sorry, Katsura-san."

Gato could not move, his limbs were kick broken by Katsura, now he could only moan, "I was wrong, I was wrong, please forgive me! I don't fight with you anymore, this whole country is for you! All... all because Kabuto encouraged me, not related to me! "

"Don't say such cowardly words, Gato-san,"

Katsura opened his mouth gently and said, "If you have ambition, know the consequences when you fail."

Sprinkled!

Katsura raised his leg, broke Gato's neck.

"Ha —"

Katsura let out a sigh, he looked at the mess around him and muttered.

"It's annoying. Gato is dead, but he still has subordinates. And my subordinates betray. How can I take over his territory quickly before his subordinates can react?"

Not to mention, Kabuto's betrayal made Katsura extremely headache. He was too reliant on his prophetic advantage and put chicken eggs in a snake's nest. Although this Kabuto is still too young, thinking about what he can do is enough to make Katsura worry.

"If I kill Kabuto, canon will deviate from the trajectory. Don't know what the future will be?!"

"I think this is no time to consider those things, Katsura-san."

A shadow suddenly appeared behind Katsura's back, holding his fist straight into his spine.

"What?"

It startled Katsura, the sound of the howling wind behind him immediately made him realize that the person was a fighting master. He quickly fell to avoid but did not keep up. Katsura only felt pain behind his back, it broke his bones to pieces, his body was like a synchronized artillery shell that knocked out.

"Ka — Kabuto?!" Katsura struggled from the ground to crawl, he could hardly believe it, standing in front of him was the one who had knocked unconscious by himself.

"Do you want to avenge Gato so much?"

Katsura bit his teeth and said, "What virtue does he have for you to devote yourself so hard?"

"No no no, please don't misunderstand, Katsura-san, my prey has always been you."

Kabuto brushed off the dust on his body, despite being blown away by Katsura, but his body did not have any damage, only the yukata became looser.

"But Katsura-san's strength and power are so big, I can't easily eliminate you here, so I have to ask Gato-san for reinforcements. But if it relieves you, I also hate egotistical like him."

"Finally, you are ..."

Unable to finish the word, Katsura suddenly rushed to Kabuto, his fist coming forward, even though he severely injured, even though he had attacked by the stealth attack earlier, the attack was full of power. This is still enough to break the rock.

With a simple turn, Kabuto swung his legs, kicking to Katsura's chest.

Sprinkle!

The sound of cracked bones rang out, Katsura flew out, smashed into the nearby wall, a sip of fresh blood flowed from his mouth.

"Are you feeling very powerless, Katsura-san?"

Kabuto stood in place, looking at Katsura as if looking at something interesting.

He put his index finger on his lips, narrowed his eyes, and smiled. "If that's the case, that's good. The poison I studied for you has already worked otherwise I will afraid to approach you now."

"Anyway, I have heard that the blood of the Momochi family is strange. When I know this, I also fear myself has to bury with you. Even if I had died and there is no problem to die again because you are my favourite and is a big profit. But I still have not enjoyed the flavour of Nono's curry anyway, so I need to leave you. Oh my god, my bad habit, if Danzō-sama knows, he will beat me to death."

"Cough cough!" Sipping fresh blood from her mouth, Katsura could not lift his body, could only repeat a sentence "Who are you, who are ... you?"

"I had said to you."

Kabuto pulled out the sword on his hip, slowly checking its sharpness, then placed it close to Katsura's throat.

"I'm a spy ~."

_________

 **_Hello, thank you for reading this last line. Hope you enjoy it. Any of your reviews and favourites are the ingredients for my youthful fire to burn._ ** _  
_

_Next Chapter:_

_Humans passed Kabuto like ghosts._

_No sound or an exchange. The silence always dominates the mission headquarters of Root, like the cemetery of the dead._

_Hidden under his white mask, Kabuto sighed softly. Although he considered it a second home, he still hated the suppression and gloom of this place._

_Sometimes Kabuto felt lucky because he was a member of the spy and anti-spy team. Because if he had to stay in this place for too long, he was afraid he would go crazy or lose all of his emotions._

_Another mask brushed Kabuto, but from the corner of his eye, he could see 'Owl mask's' fingers moving in a strange rhythm of up and down as if to pass on an unspoken message to him before disappearing into the dark._

_Danzō-sama is angry..._

_"_ _Tell me, Kabuto, how should I punish you?"_

... to continue.


End file.
